1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing retractor adapted for use in a seatbelt system for a vehicle to retract an occupant restraining webbing therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In prior art seatbelt systems, the occupant is restrained by the webbing and the webbing is retracted at one end portion thereof into the webbing retractor.
The webbing retractor is constructed in such a manner that an intermediate portion of the webbing is drawn closely against the occupant by a webbing retracting force while the occupant is being restrained by the webbing. This webbing retractive force serves to retract and store the webbing after the webbing is released from its restraining position over the occupant.
Accordingly, the occupant restrained by the webbing feels a sense of oppression due to the webbing retracting force. In order to remove this sense of oppression from the occupant there have been proposed various means. In such means, however, the constructions thereof are complicated, or the webbing retracting forces cannot be reduced to proper values.